Current filtration masks are useful to firefighters and others to aid in the delivery of oxygen and to protect from the inhalation of toxic gases and particulates in a fire fighting situation. What is needed is a filtration mask for filtration of specific gasses or bio-particulates from inhaled air that can be used and/or worn by anyone in a variety of situations, not just by fire fighting professionals in a fire fighting situation. What is also needed is a filtration mask for delivery of respirable compounds. Against this backdrop, the present disclosure was developed.